Hold virus-inoculated monkeys to be used in biological tests. Holding includes: complete maintenance and general observation; physical exam every six months or when disease of any type is suspected; bleeding for serum every three months, or when specified by the Project Officer, aliquot and storage (no testing); maintenance and health records for each animal; and collection of any biological fluids, tissue collection (via biopsy), or another manipulation of animals as directed by the Peoject Officer. Any other test or procedure (RIA hormone determination, histology, pathology, etc.) shall be performed only at the specfic direction of the Project Officer on a charge-per-test basis paid for by purchase order.